Less Than Perfectionis Version 2
by CrystalStarGuardian
Summary: (An attempted remake of the original story) Due to an 'accident' in Potions, Harry is now a girl.. Permanently?


Crystal's Notice: (READ IT NOW!!!!) okay, this is a remake of my original 'Less Than Perfectionis' story because altho a lot of people liked it (for which I'm grateful ), it took a flame to open up my eyes and realize that I wasn't really putting my heart into the story. Most of it was because of my readers, but this time, it's going to mostly be for me This version will be better, don't worry, with more situations and reactions that were neglected in the previous attempt. My hope is that I'll actually finish this version, the original of which will remain on ff.net for some time only because I don't want to take it down yet - Don't ask me why, please, it's just my decision. Enjoy, please, and review to tell me if this version is better or not =)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Perfectionis potion, really. The characters aren't mine, they're J.K. Rowling's. Gods she's awesome . Also, the idea of a character becoming a girl isn't really mine originally, so feel free to use it if you like. Whatever floats the boat, but if another gender-bender fic is written, someone tell me! I love them so and I wanna read it! =D  
  
**(!!!)**  
  
Aside from large, hairy spiders with saliva dripping from their mouths, Ron decided that one of the worst things in the world was listening to his best friend vomiting into one of the toilets of the boy's lavatory on a Friday afternoon. After about the fifth time, the sound of Harry retching changed into the swirling water of the soiled toilet being flushed. Harry emerged from the stall a moment or two later, looking pale and dizzy.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked him, keeping a careful eye on the dark haired boy as he went to the sink to rinse out his mouth. Though he was concerned for Harry, Ron would be thankful if he didn't have to touch him because of the purple goo that was stuck here and there on clothing, skin, and even hair.   
  
"I think so," Harry replied, cupping the cool water from the sink into his hand and sipping some. He made a face and swirled it around, spitting after a moment or two. The potion was nothing like the spices it was supposed to be, instead as vile as one would expect skunk juice to taste.   
  
"Maybe we should go to see Madam Pomfrey. There might be some poisonous stuff in that concoction or something, thanks to that damn git, Malfoy."  
  
During Potions class, the blonde Slytherin had switched one of Harry's ingredients for something unmarked and clear colored. Only half paying attention, Harry had dumped it in and the result had been a floor shaking kaboom that had sent the purple potion everywhere. Although nearby classmates had been hit as well, some got in Harry's mouth only amidst the laughter of Draco and his cronies. Snape had been furious, but had not punished the Slytherin. The professor pointed out that if Harry had been paying attention properly, he would have noticed the switch of ingredients. What Draco had done could just be considered a 'test', though Harry knew he was just making excuses so that his favorite student wouldn't be held at fault.  
  
"No," he said in response to Ron's suggestion, "I'll be fine. I'm just going to go take a shower, then lay down."  
  
That night, Harry tossed and turned in his bed. It had taken almost an hour to rid himself of all of the potion, and the shower drain clogging more than once. Although he was clean now, the Gryffindor couldn't help but continued to think about what had happened. The potion, called the Perfectionis, was really still in the works so he was unsure why Snape had had them try it out. The very idea seemed foolish, but no one really questioned the Potions professor without coming out of it with only a detention and no solution to the problem. The Perfectionis was really supposed to rid the drinker of any imperfections, such as acne or buckteeth. Hermione thought the idea to be ridiculous. Sure, magic and spells could cure some things, but really, a single potion that did it all? Harry wasn't sure he believed it either, but his mind was currently on other things. Like the sudden burn in his stomach.  
  
"Had Ron been right?" he wondered to himself. "Was the potion dangerous thanks to Malfoy's trick?" Harry rolled onto his stomach, trying to warm it in the hopes it would make the pain go away. He closed his eyes, and tried his best to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Ron's dream of tap-dancing spiders was interrupted by the whooing of Neville's damn owl alarm clock that his grandmother had sent him for his last birthday. The redhead groaned and flopped off his bed, meeting the floor face first with a audible thud. Idly wondering why the floor seemed to get further from the top of his mattress every morning, Ron stumbled to his feet and over to Harry's bed.  
  
"Wake up, Harry," he mumbled, yanking back the curtains. What he saw very nearly gave him a nosebleed. On his best friend's bed was not the boy he expected to find, but instead, a dark haired _girl_. She was sleeping on her stomach, one leg bent at the knee closer to her side and the boxers that she had on riding up her exposed thighs. The white t-shirt hugged her form because of the position, waist thin but curved. "Oh my-"  
  
"Gods!" Seamus finished Ron's exclamation, appearing at the redhead's side. His gaze roamed over the girl's sleeping figure. "Harry's been holding out on us, Ronnie. That sly bloke!"  
  
"Seamus," the girl whined, eyes as green as emeralds slowly opening, "would you shut up already? I just went to sleep."  
  
The sandy-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you? And if so, why aren't you in_ my_ bed?"  
  
With a sigh of exasperation, she sat up and yawned. "Are you daft? Why would I be in.." a confused silence, "..what's wrong with my voice?"  
  
In another of the four beds, a hand crept out from under the covers and smacked the owl alarm, finally shutting off it's annoying sound. Neville yawned, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. His dark hair stuck out in weird angles, a sign of his sleeping habits. Gaze still fogged with sleep, he took in the fuzzy figure in the Boy-Who-Lived's bed. "'Morning, Harry."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Nev," Seamus told him with a snort, "that's not Harry."  
  
"Would you stop saying that?" the girl asked, annoyed now. What kind of game were the others playing anyway? Whatever it was, Harry was not amused. His stomach still ached with faint nausea, and his head hurt. "I'm Harry. See?" Black bangs were pulled back, revealing a lightning-shaped scar.  
  
"H-Harry?!" Ron squeaked, jumping back. "What the hell happened to you?? You're a.. a.."  
  
Seamus slowly grinned, "A girl!"  
  
**(!!!)**  
  
Crystal's Notice 2: Did you read my first notice, at the top of this page? If you didn't, shame on you! Go read it to understand!! If you don't, I'll cry =( also, ignore the "(!!!)" things. they're just to seperate parts because ff.net is being** stupid! **


End file.
